1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting devices, and particularly to a light emitting diode package (LED) and a lens module used in the light emitting diode package.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are solid state light emitting devices made of semiconductor materials, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are being widely used in various fields such as numeral/character displaying elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting and display devices. In use, an LED package is usually provided to obtain color selection, focusing and the like for light emitted by the LEDs.
Generally, a plurality of LEDs are positioned at a lateral side or on a bottom surface of a light guide plate in a backlight module, thereby illuminating the light guide plate. However, a conventional LED die has a light output angle of about 120°, which has an uneven distribution of light field with high light intensity at center thereof and low light intensity at periphery thereof. As such, more LEDs are required to reduce a distance between neighboring LEDs, thereby avoiding dark bands between neighboring LEDs. However, employment of more LEDs will undesirably increase costs thereof.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED package and a lens used in the LED package which can overcome the above shortcomings.